Daniel Keary
|gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Mr. Keary, father Nancy Keary, mother |status = Living |season3 = X }} Daniel Keary was a victim of Grausen who appeared in . A few months before his behavior started to change, he was infected by a unicellular eukaryotic parasite called Daemoni adspicio when he went swimming in the while on vacation with his parents. Images His parents brought him to see Father Paul for an exorcism, though Daniel was not aware of that. When Daniel met with Father Paul, he reassured Daniel that there was no reason for him to be afraid and that he was only going to help him. However, during the exorcism, Daniel changed, knocked out Monsignor Paul's assistant, and killed the monsignor. When he changed back to his human self, he hid in a cupboard door in the altar he had been on for the exorcism. Nick found him there with his enhanced hearing ability, but Daniel was too scared to come out and asked for his parents, who came in and comforted him after Nick untied a rope around Daniel's hand. Daniel was then taken to St. Joseph's Hospital and sedated, but even while he slept, his face underwent a slight physical change. Later, a nurse came to draw blood from Daniel, but just as she was about to do so, he changed and caused the nurse to run from the room screaming. Nick entered the room with Daniel's head slumped and facing downwards, and when Nick approaching him and tried to get his attention, he looked up at Nick and changed once again, snarling menacingly. Nick quickly backed up, and Hank then entered the room, and both could see the physical change in his face. After Nick advised Hank to just stay back, Daniel reverted back to himself, laid back in his hospital bed, and said he wanted to go home. He was eventually released and sent back home with his parents because the hospital did not know what to treat him for. While Daniel was sleeping, Alexander, who had been sent by the Wesen Council, snuck into his room and attempted to abduct him, but Daniel changed when Alexander woged and fought back, managing to escape out a window with Alexander in pursuit. While he was running through the woods, he stumbled into a stream. Nick was able to keep Alexander from capturing him, and Daniel kept running until he made his way to a fort he'd made with his father. Nick, Juliette, and his father found him lying on the ground in a hypothermic state, and while they were debating what to do with him next, the parasite that had infected Daniel revealed itself and then died. Daniel was brought back inside his home and warmed back up. Subsequent medical tests showed that he was cured and that the parasite that had infected him was Daemoni adspicio. Images 306-promo2.jpg 306-promo6.jpg 306-promo7.jpg 306-promo8.jpg S3 stories we tell out youngs.jpg 306-promo trailer kid.png 306-Daniel changes during exorcism.png 306-Daniel's face slightly and briefly changes in sleep.png 306-Daniel in hospital.png 306-Grausen transformation.gif 306-Parasites coming out of Daniel.gif 306-Daemoni adspicio.png